As this type of apparatus, for example, there has been suggested an apparatus for preventing an excessive braking force difference between left and right wheels and suppressing a yaw torque applied to a vehicle by limiting an increase in brake hydraulic pressure of a wheel on the side of a high hydraulic pressure while the vehicle is driving on a split road (refer to a patent document 1).
Alternatively, there has been suggested an apparatus for reducing a climb gradient of a brake pressure of one of rear wheels having a higher braking friction coefficient, in comparison with that in the normal case, at least in a first control cycle period when control of the brake pressure of each of the rear wheels of the vehicle is changed to independent control due to the detection of the split road (refer to a patent document 2).
Alternatively, there has been suggested an apparatus for periodically controlling the operation of a fluid pressure control valve device with a control period obtained by multiplying a first coefficient of 1 or less by a second coefficient of 1 or less, in a basic control period determined on the basis of a friction coefficient of a driving road surface, wherein the first coefficient becomes smaller in accordance with a reduction in an estimated vehicle body speed at the start of antilock braking control, and the second coefficient becomes smaller in accordance with a reduction in the estimated vehicle body speed during the antilock braking control (refer to a patent document 3).